Harvest
= Harvest = Posted by : Winteroak on Mar 22, 2018, 9:38pm August 19th, The Sprawl, Evening Mortimer tucked into one of Widow Graces' infamous pies. These little morsels were a staple from The Sprawls. One of the few food items in the whole of Dusk that did not use any ingredients from Elesium. "100% Dusk made" the old woman could be heard saying, selling the little parcels of meat and vegetable at her stall in the Bellmere Bazaar. She used razorgrass for the pastry and mushrooms. Ingredients that any one in Dusk could grow in the right conditions. But everyone that bought them, and it was a lot of people, choose to ignore what she used for meat. Mortimer always thought rats. But looking at the cut up body in his slab he wondered if Widow Grace could have some sort of deal with the Dustmen and ensure she had access to an endless supply of protein. Dustmen was the name given to those in the city that helped gather and dispose of the dead in the Cinderglen Crematorium. Whatever it was she used the pies were delicious and he suspected Widow Grace was one of the wealthiest person living in The Sprawl. Mortimer finished his pie and returned to the body. Earlier today two of Edward goons arrived to dump the body at his shack. No words were exchanged. None were needed. That was several bells ago. He had already harvested the lungs and spleen. Those he would reserve for some of his personal studies into the affects of the current levels of pollution on the city's denizens. The heart unfortunately was useless. It had been pierced by a long sharp object. Maybe a stiletto or a dirk. It had been done precisely and quick showing quite a steady hand. He had removed the oculus uterque from the corpse ensure the nerve endings had been spliced cleaning from their stems. He knew at least two individuals who would pay good coin to have their vision restored. Mortimer kept harvesting organs, tendons and even muscles for his experiments. He extracted the cadaver's brain from the skull and with a very large needle collected fluid from its pinkish flesh. He had discovered many years ago that the brain produced different chemicals when under duress, in the presence of fear or even happiness. All compounds had a different composition and subtle effect on the living. The reddish liquid he had dubbed cortisun. It was a powerful narcotic. It could induce fear and terror in anyone ingesting it. He looked at the small amount yielded by the dead man's brain. ~Liquid gold.~ he thought wishing he could collect these more often and freely. Next he would collect marrow from all the bones. It was one chief components for the new drug he was presenting The Spider with. A more potent and efficient drug. If his suppositions were correct these new pills would allow Edward to regain full control of of his body and even numb the pain completely. The drug would last longer and the chirugion hoped that the first few doses would allow Edward to go a full week between each pill, without any of the symptoms that plagued him. He would feel like a new man. Enjoy life like he had not in the years since his run in with the occult underground sect that had injured him. Yes Edward Hanton would be pleased. Mortimer grinned. Of course once each pill ran its course and its effects stopped the pain and debilitation would be worse than ever before. All he needed to do was ensure that the secret ingredient would be untraceable. He needed to get the right balance to ensure the poisonous compound stayed hidden until it was to late. He knew Edward had his own physicians checking his prescriptions. Of course if they were any good The Spider would not have to resort to using his services. He looked at the Flagesium burning stove and laughed...